quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Propritors
Direct Ancestors South Carolina Richard Kirkland was born in about 1670 in Scotland to unknown parents and died on 19 May 1743 in Edgefield County, South Carolina, North America. He was an Inn Keeper and a proprietor of 700 acres. He married Mary Snowden (bef.1690 - ). Connecticut Richard Raymond was born in about 1602 in County Essex, England to unknown parents and died in 1692 in Saybrook, Middlesex County, Connecticut, North America. He arrived in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America in 1634. He owned land in Saybrook, Connecticut. He married in about 1635 at Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Judith Williams (c.1610 - 1692). Rhode Island Dr. John Greene (1597 - 1659) was born on 9 Feb 1597 in Gillingham, Dorsetshire, County Kent, England to Richard Greene (1550 - 1617) and Mary Hooker (1567 - 1617) and died on 7 Jan 1659 in Warwick, Kent County, Rhode Island, North America. He immigrated from Hampton, England in 1635 and arrived at Boston, Suffolk County, North America on 3 Jun 1635. He is buried at Warwick, Kent County, Rhode Island, USA. He was a co-founder of Providence, Rhode Island, North America. He married on 4 Nov 1619 at St. Thomas's Church, England to Joan Tattersall (1598 - c.1633). Maryland Richard Kirkland (c.1670 - 1743) was born in about 1670 in Scotland to unknown parents and died on 19 May 1743 in Edgefield County, South Carolina, North America. He was an Inn Keeper of Ann Arundel County, Maryland. He was a proprietor of 700 acres. He married Mary Snowden (bef.1690 - ). proprietor of 700 acres John Roach (1635 - 1718) was born in 1635 in England to unknown parents and died in 1718 in Somerset County, Maryland, North America. He arrived in 1643 in Virginia, North America. It is not know when he arrived in Maryland, North America. He was a proprietor of 757 acres in Annemessex, Somerset County, Maryland. He married on an unknown date at an unknown time to Sarah Williams ( - ). Massachusetts Hope Allen (1625 - Abt. 1677), was born in 1625 in England to Arnold Allen (c.1596 - ) and Mary Reynolds (c.1646 - 1635) and died in about Jun 1677 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He owned 400 acres in Portland, Maine. He married Rachel Knight (c.1627 - 1667). John Bent (596 - 1672) was born on 25 Jan 1596 in Penton, Grafton, County Hampshire, England and died on 27 Sep 1672 in Sudbury, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. He is buried in Old Town Cemetery in Sudbury, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. He was a proprietor of 122.5 acres. He married in 1624 in England to Martha Blanchard (1598 - 1676). Rev. Peter Bulkeley (1582 - 1659) was born on 31 Jan 1582 in Odell, Bedfordhsire County, England to Rev. Edward Bulkeley (c.1540 - 1621) Olive Ibry ( - 1615) and died on 9 Mar 1659 in Concord, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was a founder of Concord, Massachusetts. George Fairbanks, Jr. (1650 - 1737) was born on 26 Mar 1650 to Capt. George Fairbanks (1619 - 1682) and Mary Adams (1625 - 1711) and died on 5 May 1737 in Dedham, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He was a proprietor of 100 acres and a co founder of Medfield, Massachusetts. He married first to Rachel Adams (1654 - 1678) and second to Susanna Dean (1658 - 1750) and third to Sarah Fairbanks (1652 - 1748). Hon. William Hathorne (1606 - 1681) was born in 1606 in Bray, Berkshire County, England to unknown parents and died on 10 Jun 1681 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was a proprietor of 640 acres. He married in 1635 in Massachusetts, North America to Ann Johnson (1607 - 1681) and arrived in 1634 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. Sgt. Hon. John Porte (1596-1676) was born in 1596 in Dorchester, Dorset County, England to Samuel Porter (c. 1597 - 1659) and Sarah Unknown (c. 1568 - 1696) and died on 6 Sep 1676 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 1 Nov 1596 he was baptized in Kington, Wiltshire, England. In 1630 he arrived in Massachusetts, North America. He married in about 1636 Mary Unknown (1598 - 1684). Rev. James Noyes (1608 - 1656) was born in 1608 in Wiltshire, England to Rev. William Noyes (1568 - 1622) and Anne Stephens ( -) and died on 22 Oct 1656 in Newbury, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He immigrated on 23 Mar 1634 on the ship Mary and John. He was a co founder of Newbury, Massachusetts. He married in 1633 in South Hapnton, England to Sarah Brown (1610 - 1691). Dea. Edmund Rice (c.1594 - 1663) was born in 1594 in Berkhamstead, County Hertfordshire, England and died on 3 May 1663 in Marlborough, Middlesex County, Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America. He was christened in 1594 in Sudbury, County Suffolk, England. He is buried in North Cemetery in Wayland, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. He was a co founder of Sudbury, Massachusetts. He married in England his first wife, Thomazine Frost (1600 - 1654). He arrived in 1640 in the Massachusetts Bay Colony, North America; he came with is his first wife, Tamazine and his children from England. Isaac Stearns (1587 - 1671)was born in 1597 in Nayland, County Suffolk, England and died on 19 Jun 1671 in Watertown, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America. On 8 Apr 1630 he left Yarmouth, Norfolk, England with the Winthrop Fleet and on 12 Jun 1630 he arrived in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. proprietor of 451 acres of Watertown In 1622 in England he married Mary Barker (1603 - 1677). Col. James Swan (1754 - 1830) was born in 1754 in Fifeshire, Scotland to William Swan ( - ), baptized on 25 Aug 1754 in Dunfermline, Fifeshire, Scotland and died on 31 Jul 1830 in Paris, France. He was purchaser and owner of Swan's Island, Maine He married on 3 Oct 1776 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA Hepzibah Clarke (1757 - 1825). Dep. Gov. Samuel Symonds (1595 - 1678) was born in 1595 in England to Richard Symonds ( - ) and Elizabeth Plumb ( - ) and died on 12 Oct 1678 in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. proprietor of the 2,100 acre mansion of Castle Hill. He married in 1641 in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Martha Read (1602 - 1662). Anthony Taylor (1607 - 1687) was born in 1607 in England and died on 4 Nov 1687 in Hampton, Rockingham County, New Hampshire, USA. He is buried Pine Grove Cemetery in Hampton, Rockingham County, New Hampshire, USA. He was a large proprietor. He married in 1640 in Hampton, Rockingham County, New Hampshire, North America to Philippa Mingay (1609 - 1683). William Warner (1594 - ) was born on 20 Oct 1594 in England to Samuel Warner ( - ) and married before 1615 to Abigail Baker (1589 - 1659) and died on an unknown date in Ipswich, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America. He was the original proprietor of Ipswich, Massachusetts. Virginia Henry Carsley was born in 1602 in England and died before 26 Nov 1635 in Northampton County, Virginia, North America. In 1623 he arrived in Virginia, North America at the age of 23-years-old. He was listed as living in Newport News, Virginia, North America. He was a proprietor of 2,500 acres in Northampton County, Virginia. Gabriel Gaubeau (1651 - 1737) was born in 1651 in Saint Sauvant, France and died in 1737 in Virginia, North America. In 1700 he arrived in Virginia, North America. On 25 Dec 1700 in New County, Virginia, North America he was one of seven person to receive 350 acres from the Robert Nash grant of land and built a plantation on the land. He married Mary Elizabeth Spencer (bef.1682 - aft.1725) Hans Michael Holt (1696 - 1767) was born on 29 Dec 1696 in Stetten Am Heuchelberg, Wurtenberg, Germany and died in Nov 1767 in North Carolina, North America. In 1717 he arrived in Virginia with other members of the so-called Second Germanna Colony from Germany; they were High Germans. He settled in the most wester point of Virginia at the time. On 24 Jun 1724 was his first patent for 400 acres in Virginia, North America. In 1750 he moved to an area the eventually became known as adamance County, North Caroline, North America in 1849. He married on 17 Sep 1700 in Neuemburg, Baden, Germany to Anna Elizabeth Sheible (1700 - 1765). Col. Robert Pitt (1606 - c.1672) was born on 16 Mar 1606 in Bristol, County Somerset, England to Capt. William Pitt, Sheriff of Bristol (c.1570 - 1624) and Mary Marlowe ( - Bef. 1634) and died before 9 Jan 1675 in Isle of Wight, Virginia, North America. He was a proprietor of 9,050 acres. New York State Capt. Lion Gardiner (1599 - 1663) , 1st Lord of the Manor of Gardiner's Island was born in 1599 in England unknown parents and died in 1663 in East Hampton, Suffolk County, New York, North America. He arrived in 1635 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He is buried at East Hampton, Suffolk County, New York, North America. He was the first lord and proprietor of Gardiner's Island. He married about 1635 to Mary Willemson Deurcant (1601 - 1665). Nathaniel Sylvester (1610 - 1680),1st Lord of the Manor of Shelter Island was born in 1610 in England and died on 13 Jun 1680 in Shelter Island, Suffolk County, New York. He was the owner and main purchaser of Shelter Island He married 1652 to Grisell Brinley (1635 - 1687).